Sunday Morning
by Reeves3
Summary: One Sunday morning in the life of Blake and Yang has a wonderful surprise. Bumbleby. Future AU, set after 3x11, so spoilers! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

 **Author's Note: Hello! This was originally a prompt 'I'd off you breakfast, but I think I'm too sore to move' sent to me by Faunus4Life and I decided to make a full fanfic out of it.**

 **After all the angst and sadness from the latest few episodes of RWBY I thought we could all do with some fluff so please enjoy some sleepy, morning after, loving bees, just in time for Valentines Day too! :P**

 **Happy reading all!**

 **Reeves3.**

* * *

 **Sunday Morning**

 **by Reeves3**

There was a shift in the sheets as a long drawn out moan combined with limbs stretching out in a wide arch. Outside birds sang their early morning song and the rising sun slowly began to fill the bedroom with a warm glow. The bed shifted as the blonde occupant, Yang Xiao Long, finished with her stretch before laying back down, her hair a golden halo around her.

Glancing to her right Yang's eyes were drawn to the bare backside of her partner, her lover, her girlfriend, Blake Belladonna, before lilac eyes trailed up the curve of her spin until black tresses covered her view. Rolling onto her side, pressing down on her stump - her prosthetic rested on the bedside table because sleeping with it became increasingly uncomfortable - Yang brushed Blake's hair out of the way and trailed soft kisses along her back.

Her lips pressed against each darkened love bite she had made the previous night in the deepest moments of their passion. Even on her own body she could feel the bite marks on her chest, scratches profound on her back, and her lower self throbbed from so much rough activity that only ended a few hours prior. Her hand brushed more of Blake's hair out the way of her travelling lips to give herself access to Blake's shoulder and the side of her neck.

A small groan emitted from Blake. Her faunus ears atop her head twitched at the sounds of the birds tweeting outside as she slowly began to wake up. Yang could never get over how delicate Blake's skin felt beneath her palm each time she touched her. Sliding her hand down Blake's body she reached her hip encircling her arm around her stomach and pressing herself against Blake's back. The groan at the back of Blake's throat became a pleasant hum as she leaned into Yang's naked form.

Curled up in their warm embrace Yang buried her face amongst Blake's dark tresses and breathed in her favourite scent. One of Blake's hands reached down under the quilt settling itself on top of Yang's, threading their fingers together, as her other hand lay out in front of them on the pillow. A stomach growled hungrily causing Yang to chuckle before she spoke up.

"I'd offer you breakfast, but I think I'm too sore to move." Her voice only slightly muffled in Blake's hair and the pillow.

An amused huff expelled from Blake's nose. Her hand slid off Yang's own and travelled under the sheets.

"Since when do you make breakfast?" Blake teased, pinching the skin of Yang's butt cheek.

Yang let out a surprised squeak and wriggled her hips making Blake release her skin.

"Cheeky," giggled Yang, as Blake withdrew her hand.

She stretched out her arms in front of them and pointed her toes down, looking very reminiscent of a tired kitten in front of a warm heater, curving her body into Yang's, then relaxed alongside her. Lifting her head up slightly Yang planted a row of sloppy kisses on Blake's shoulder to the underside of her jaw. Her nose brushed against Blake's ear, a little signal shared between them to let the other know what they sought, and willing to oblige Blake turned her head towards Yang.

Lips joined in the middle starting a series of sweet kisses shared between them. Rolling into Yang's embrace to kiss at a more easier angle Blake let her smooth legs twine between Yang's while giving a gentle nibble on the blonde's lower lip. A moan fuelled by desire reverberated from the back of Yang's throat as she parted her mouth slightly to meet Blake's tongue.

A few blissful minutes passed by. The outside world went on about its business while inside the house on the isle of Patch time seemed to slow down. In a need of air the pair reluctantly parted their lips with a sigh and nestled against one another content to listen to the peace and quiet in their sleepy haze.

"Hungry or not," mumbled Blake, letting out a wide yawn. "I'm not too keen to leave this bed,"

"Mmm," agreed Yang, smacking her lips to Blake's cheek causing her to scrunch up her face playfully. "I'll agree to that. Thankfully it's the weekend and we have nowhere to be."

"Perfect."

"I think you mean _purrfect_ ," amused Yang.

There was a second of silence.

"On second thought maybe getting up would be a good idea," groaned Blake, lifting herself up on her elbows.

Yang let out a small growl. "Oh no you don't."

Blake let out a squeal before it turned into laughter as Yang reached around her effectively rolling her on top of the blonde. With her strong muscled arm Yang kept it curved over Blake keeping her trapped against her. A purr rumbled deep in Blake's chest and she lay her head upon Yang's right shoulder with one hand resting on the left while the other was lost in blonde curls. The rumbles of Blake's noticeable happiness vibrated in Yang's own torso and she tilted her head slightly to lean on Blake's. They closed their eyes, slowly falling back to sleep, as Yang rhythmically brushed her hand through Blake's dark locks.

An hour later Yang's eyes fluttered open hearing the post arrive through the letterbox downstairs. Shifting her head slightly showed her Blake continuing to nap serenely so being as careful as she could Yang gently slid out from underneath her and let her lay in the middle of the bed. Cool air swept against her skin the moment she stood up out from the heat cocooned under the sheets. Reaching down for her prosthetic on the bedside table Yang brought it up to the stump of her right arm and slotted it into place. It took a second but eventually the fake limb began to move with her instruction via the wires attached to her nerve endings. Apart from the metal circle that connected stump to prosthetic the arm had been made to look like it's twin.

Behind her Blake let out a soft snore causing Yang to turn around and smile widely at the beautiful woman sound asleep. Bending over Yang placed a kiss to Blake's temple that made her arms reach out as though trying to grasp for Yang. Backing away quietly so not to disturb Blake's slumber anymore Yang set about finding her pyjamas that had been strewn about the bedroom floor. Acquiring her shorts and lose fitting t-shirt Yang journeyed out the bedroom on her tiptoes and made her way to the kitchen.

Breakfast in bed sounded like a good idea.

The wooden stairs creaked beneath her weight until her bare feet touched the cold tiles. Picking up the few letters on the welcome mat by the door Yang quickly sifted through them before deeming them not to be any importance. She placed them on the kitchen counter before going about starting breakfast.

A few slices of bread cut and some egg's cracked then whisked Yang dipped the bread in the egg before placing two on the frying pan. Letting them fry on their own for a bit Yang drifted over to the kettle and switched it to start making it boil. She prepared two mugs, one for tea and one for coffee, then went back to keeping an eye on their food.

Fifteen minutes later Yang had loaded two plates full of French Toast, their drinks, knives and forks, and a bottle of ketchup onto a tray. Carefully picking it up and trying not to drop it Yang started to make her way back upstairs. The closer she got to the bedroom the more her nerves seemed to skyrocket. The tray wobbled slightly causing her to halt abruptly and take a deep breath. Yang waited for the rampant butterflies in her stomach to settle slightly before continuing along the landing towards the bedroom. Nudging the door open with her hip Yang nearly dropped the tray once more upon noticing Blake had rolled over onto her back with the quilt pushed down to her hips.

 _'She's so beautiful,'_ reflected Yang, a train of thought that was ever constant in her mind.

Face turning a lovely shade of pink at the sight Yang placed the tray down on the edge of the bed, away from Blake's feet, and unhooked Blake's dressing gown off the back of the door before making her way over to the bed. Leaning over her Yang brushed Blake's fringe out of the way before laying a gentle kiss to her forehead. Blake stirred below.

"Wakey, wakey," whispered Yang, moving slightly to kiss the tip of Blake's nose.

Golden eyes fluttered open briefly then closed feeling smooth lips glide across her own. Hands reached up to tangle up in a mane of blonde hair lightly bringing Yang closer to effectively get their good morning kiss. Yang's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Blake's nails dragged along her skull in the most relaxing way. The corners of their lips upturned into smiles after parting and Yang passed Blake her gown. Sitting up Blake slid her arms through the holes of her dressing gown then tied it before she noticed the tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed? What's the occasion?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. Yang made her way around the bed, picking up the tray and placing it over Blake's lap, before lifting up her side of the covers and slipping in next to Blake.

"The occasion is I love you and having food in bed is pretty awesome," mentioned Yang, still beaming happily. Blake picked up her cup of tea and took a tentative sip.

"Mmm," she hummed, appreciatively, after swallowing. "That's a good cup of tea."

"I made sure to keep the teabag in just that extra bit longer the way you like it," replied Yang, taking hold of the ketchup bottle and squeezing a good amount onto her plate.

Blake leaned across placing a quick kiss on Yang's cheek. "Thank you."

For the next ten minutes there was clatters and scrapes of cutlery on plates as the blonde and black haired pair feasted on their breakfast. With each bite of fried eggy bread Yang felt it pilling up in her stomach in unpleasant ways every time a spike of anxiety gripped her heart. She kept eating, reminding herself to keep calm, until she had finished her plate. Blake cleared her plate not too long after Yang then decided to prop up her pillow against the headboard leaning against it to finish off her cup of tea. Picking up the plates Yang slid them back onto the tray and shuffled out of bed taking the tray with her to place it on the top of their dresser.

Feeling Blake watching her every move Yang grew increasingly self conscious as she walked back over to her. Instead of getting back under the quilt Yang ducked down underneath her side of the bed and pulled out a square package wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with a black ribbon tying it together.

"What's this?" Blake questioned, her eyes curiously gazing at the package. Yang hopped up onto the bed kneeling by Blake's side before passing her the gift.

"Open it," prompted Yang, wriggling her toes.

Blake took the delicately wrapped present in her hands bringing it closer to her. A small frown appeared on her features. "But it's not my birthday. Why are you buying me gifts?"

Yang rubbed the back of her neck with her human hand. "I know but I saw it and I thought you'd like it. Plus what's wrong with spoiling you every once in a while?"

"You spoiled me last night," murmured Blake, causing Yang to grin.

Undoing the thin strands of ribbon Blake placed them at her side where Yang grabbed them and threw it off the edge of the bed onto the floor. Fighting back Blake's glare, for causing a mess, with a blinding grin Blake shook her head at her girlfriend's antics and continued to rip apart the wrapping paper. The crumpled ball of paper soon joined the ribbon on the floor as Blake got a first glimpse of her present.

"It's a photo album," she noted, surprised. Her fingers ran across the leather bound cover where embodied on it were the words 'Blake and Yang'.

"It's not just that. Take a look inside," suggested Yang, placing her fidgeting hands on her thighs.

Turning the first few pages of the album Blake's heart swelled at Yang's thoughtful gift.

On each page was a trinket from their past taped securely alongside two or three photographs that corresponded to that moment in time. There was a movie receipt from their first date next to a photo of them inside the cinema sticking their tongues out for the camera. A pressed daisy Blake had picked and put in Yang's hair for fun during a walk in the local park settled gently by the picture of them having a picnic. Further along in the book were four seashells glued to each corner of the page while a montage of their time at the beach took up the centre. Flat twenty-first birthday balloons on the next page with a picture of Team RWBY taken at the quiet tea room for Blake's and on the opposite page the four of them again but taken at a loud upbeat nightclub for Yang's party. There was also a key from their old and first apartment next to pictures of their time living together on their own.

Yang had even arranged it in chronological order from when they first met.

"It's a time capsule," realised Blake, smiling fondly at the memories. She had stopped at the page that showed them moving into their current house noticing that all those previous memories had taken up a quarter of the album so far.

"Yup," breathed Yang, her eyes flicking down to the book. "Keep going though, there's more."

Confused as to how there could be more when the photos were up to date Blake obliged and turned to the next page.

A gasp filled the silence between them.

Tied to a bit of thread, taped to the book, rested a silver engagement ring hanging right above a photograph of Yang holding up a sign saying 'Will You Marry Me?'

With wide eyes and her jaw gaping Blake stared at Yang, feeling tears prickle at her eyes, as the blonde reached across for the ring and untied it from the thread.

"Blake," started Yang, swallowing the lump in her throat. Tears of her own were threatening to fall as they welled up in the corner of her eyes. "I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I want us to make so many more memories together. So if you'll have me I promise to make sure you stay smiling, always loved, and as happy as you are in those pictures."

Yang paused for a second to wipe away a tear trailing down her cheek. Blake wasn't even attempting to wipe hers away as she continued to grin brilliantly.

"Blake, will you marry me?" Yang asked, finally.

"Y-Yes," cried Blake, letting out a watery laugh.

Yang beamed at her and shakily slid the ring on Blake's finger where it fitted perfectly. Hand's reached up to Yang's cheeks pulling her closer until lips met in a series of loving, pleasant kisses.

"I love you too," murmured Blake, lips brushing over Yang's. Arms slipped around Blake's waist and the engaged couple lay back down on the bed ready to make memories of this day that wouldn't be featured in the album but would live on forever in their hearts.

* * *

 **Hehehehe! I hope you readers enjoyed this.**

 **I've been thinking of maybe continuing it up until the actual wedding but I'm not too sure.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Reeves3.**


End file.
